1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image data editing and in particular to an apparatus having frame storage means, processing means, manually operable input means and display means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computerised video or digitised film editing environments are known. In some of these environments, edit decisions are made based on a compressed version of the source material. In alternative environments, online editing is performed on the full bandwidth source material itself. An environment of this type is licensed by the present assignee under the Trademark “FIRE”.
To facilitate editing activities, it is known to display timelines to an editor, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,506 assigned to the present Assignee.
Computerised systems and computer programs for performing effects upon clips of image frames are known. For example, a dissolve effect is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,542 assigned to the present Assignee. An effect for the matching of film like grain upon video material is described in British Patent No. 2 312 124 (U.S. Pat. No. 08/827,641) assigned to the present Assignee. An effect for allowing three dimensional particles to interact with two dimensional video material is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,588 assigned to the present Assignee. Many other effects are also implemented in software licensed by the present assignee under the Trademark “FLAME”.
A culture has been established in which computerised editing activities and computerised effects processing activities are perceived as separate activities. Consequently, established platforms provide for effects processing to be implemented or, alternatively, provide for editing activities to be implemented. Consequently, during an editing operation, it is difficult for an editor to make any changes or place any constraints upon effects that have been implemented within particular clips.